customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior China: SNH48 Group Special
'Ninja Warrior China: SNH48 Group Special '''is the first post-season celebrity special of ''Ninja Warrior: Fictional China Tour. Following the success of Dai Meng for making it into the Stage 2 of the CNW1, the producers decided that there would be a special episode for the SNH48 Group members that acted as the qualification for CNW2. The special was entirely filmed in Jiangwan Stadium of Yangpu District, Shanghai, where the Shanghai round of CNW2 would be held. The obstacles for this special would not be the same as the ones used in Shanghai round of CNW2. Format 66 members of the SNH48 Group, which has been divided by 11 teams of six, competed in this special. Unlike the CNW, this special only featured a single round with 15 obstacles over 2 stages (like the Repechage round of CNW1). Due to the fact that most of the SNH48 Group members do not have the ninja-like training experiences, eleven of the all-time favourite Ninja Warrior competitors hand picked and coached six of the members for a month. The competition rules were as follows: *All 66 competitors attempted the Stage 1 course one team member at a time, with the running order according to the results of the coaches' runs beforehand; *All competitors who finished Stage 1 moved on to Stage 2; if no one from the team finished the course, or no one in a particular round finished the course, the one who went the furthest and fastest would advance; *The rules for Stage 2 were as usual, with the one who went the furthest and fastest would guarantee her spot in the finals of CNW2; finishing the first four obstacles in time would guarantee herself a spot in the CNW2. Rosters The coaches of the special were: *Bin Fang, Last Chinese Standing of CNW1; *Drew Drechsel, Last Man Standing of CNW1; *Perry Oosterlee, competed in 9 different versions of Ninja Warrior; *Jessie Graff, the (so far) only woman worldwide to finish Stage 2 in Sasuke; *Yuval Shemla, Last Man Standing of Ninja Warrior Israel; *Morimoto Yusuke, Kanzenseiha finisher; *Ben Polson, Australian Ninja Warrior representative; *Sato Jun, Sasuke representative; *Daniel Gil, American Ninja Warrior representative; *Tim Shieff, Ninja Warrior UK representative; *Takeda Toshihiro, Sasuke All-Star. Team Rosters Results Coaches' Runs Before the main competition, all eleven coaches would run the Stage 1 course. The coaches' runs were not count for their respective teams, instead, those runs' results would determine the running order for their team members. The three coaches who went the furthest the fastest would pick any one from the eleven places of their choice, while the rest would pick their running order at random. Stage 1 Obstacles ① Floating Steps ② Fly Wheels ③ Ring Jump ④ Spinning Bridge ⑤ The Clacker ⑥ Warped Wall (4.5m for coaches; 4.2m for competitors) ⑦ Rail Runner ⑧ Spider Flip Time limit: 300 seconds (coaches, male) / 360 seconds (Jessie Graff) / 420 seconds (competitors). Coaches' Run Results The order to pick or draw the running order was determined by the results of Coaches' Runs, and the running order was: # Team Tim; # Team Sato; # Team Yuval; # Team Jessie; # Team Takeda; # Team Bin; # Team Perry; # Team Ben; # Team Morimoto; # Team Daniel; # Team Drew. Stage 1 Results Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Round 5 Round 6 Stage 2 Obstacles ① Pole Grasper (NWUK5 Sliding Pole Grasper) ② Salmon Ladder ③ Crazy Clocks ④ Wall Flip (25kg, 35kg, 50kg) ⑤ Iron Maiden ⑥ Cliffhanger (Sasuke 18-24 Shin-cliffhanger; ledge width: 6cm) ⑦ Mini Mount Midoriyama (3.5m Chimney Climb + 5.5m Elevator Climb) Time limit: 70 seconds (Obstacles 1-4); no time limit (Obstacles 5-7). Results Category:Ninja Warrior China Tour Category:Ninja Warrior